User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 2
Staring Contest of DOOM! How's it hangin folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and we are back with another episode of "Ask or Dare!" And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! Nikki & Nick: 'Hellooooooooo Wikia! So, we were on a bit of a delay because someone posted a not-for-the-little-ones dare, and my intro got deleted! So people had to start suggesting things on my first episode. But hey! No harm, no foul. We're still on track. Anyways, we got in a LOAD of dares from my friends on Deviantart. We're only going to do two of them, due to lack of space. And, wow, people must LOVE torturing Jesse and Petra, because BOTH the dares are for them! '''Jesse: '''What?! You accepted them?! But I thought you said you were a nice host! I never said that. I said there's a 50/50 chance. Blame the darers, not me! '''Jesse: '{:'( 'Nikki: '''MOVING ON! The first one is from Michioreo123. And they want- ooh! *snort!* '''Petra: '''What? They want what?! '''Nikki: '''Hee-hee! You have to go ask Jesse if he has a girlfriend. '''Petra: '...I'm sorry, can your repeat that in my good ear? '''Nikki: '''You. Must. Ask. Jesse. If. He. Has. A. Girlfriend. '''Nick: Ooh, and as an extra, if he says no, you have to kiss him! Petra: EXCUSE ME?! What the hell, Michioreo123?! Nick: 'Actually, I added that last part. I WANNA see some romance, here! '''Petra: '*sighs* Screw it, let's get this over with. '''Jesse: '''Get what over with? He seriously didn't hear a WORD?! And this is the guy who took down a Wither Storm! '''Nikki: '''What does that have to do with being a good listener? Dare #2 '''Petra: '''Jesse, you got a girlfriend? '''Jesse: Huh? No, wh- *gets kissed by Petra* -hyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. *blushes* 'Nick: '*tallies T-chart w/ "Jetra" on one end and "Luktra" on the other* And that's one for the Jetra shippers! 'Nikki: '''Yup, totally! Next one is from F00000d. They want Jesse and Petra to have a staring contest. '''Petra: '''Is that all? Pfffff! We can handle that! '''Nick: '''Shipper, you thumb is covering up the rest. It is? *moves thumb* Oh yeah! You guys have to do it in the End. You know, where all the Endermen are? Mobs that HATE being looked at? '''Petra: '...*takes golden sword and prepares to stab herself* 'Nikki: '*snatches sword away* Ah, ah, ah! No bailing! Your contract was as clear as quartz! 'Jesse: '''You tricked us into signing that by saying it was from one of the old builders! '''Nikki: '''Well, would you have done it if we told the truth? '''Jesse: '''No! This is totally hazardous! '''Nikki: '''Then shut your trapdoor, and get your butts into that portal! Dare #3 '''Jesse & Petra: '*in the End* 'Petra: '''We're gonna die, aren't we? '''Jesse: '''Yup. We're definitely screwed. but, we may as well die together. You with me? *offers hand* '''Petra: '*takes hand* Whatever we do, we do it together. Even if it IS dying. 'Jesse & Petra: '*walk to middle of obsidian columns and start staring* You hear that? Dying together! That's, like, practically confirmation! 'Nick: '''Uh, I wouldn't say that, Shipper. What are you, blind?! Why? '''Nick: '''Because of this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmJ5RjRMoRY WHO THE HECK MADE THIS?! '''Nick: '''Beats me, but we can't kill them. This ask or dare is kid-safe, remember? Aw, come on! Sure, it has SOME limit, but that doesn't mean we don't border it! '''Jesse & Petra: '*Enderman walks in front of them and screeches* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGH! 'Nikki: '''Uhh, should we help them? Nah, let's just sit here and count the minutes until Episode 7. '''Nikki: '-_- ... End of Dares 'Jesse & Petra: '*scraped up* Thanks for the save, Nikki. '''Nikki: '''Oh, hush up. I only did it because Shipper's idea was way worse. Was not! Anyways, that's our show, everyone! Keep posting your questions and your dares so we can keep it coming! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Episode 7 theory video to watch. '''Jesse: '''Episode 7 of what? '''Nick: '''Shipper! Quit trying to break the 4th wall! People are finding that annoying nowadays! If this show ever gets popular, they're going to find YOU annoying thereadays! '''Nick: '''That's not even a real word! It is now! '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Ciao! '''Nick: '''That's not a real word, either! '''Nikki: '''Can it, you walking dictionary! Category:Blog posts